Into the Woods
by lioness12345
Summary: Buried deep in the woods just outside of the La Push Reservation, there are secrets. Secrets that the Quileute Elders swore to never tell anyone about. When La Push is threatened by the Cold Ones, the council decides to send the La Push pack to strike a bargain with the secret people in the woods.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly, just emerging from behind the usual dark clouds that covered Forks, Washington. It was early morning and Jacob Black had come into work before the sun rose. Now though, seeing how beautiful of a day it was going to be, all he and his wolf wanted was to go running.

Jakebent under the hood of an older modeled Chevy pickup. After realizing that all it needed was a new belt, just as he suspected, he called out to Quil.

"Quil! Come here for a second!" Quil shuffled from the office into the garage lazily as he answered his Alpha's call.

"Yeah, Jake. What do you need?" Quil had dark shadows under his eyes and a smile on his face that was as bright as the sun peaking from behind the clouds. Jakesmirked knowing that meant that Claire was visiting Sam and Emily.

"All this one needs is the belt changed. What do you think about just getting this done and then closing up for the day? I can tell you want to get back to Claire."

Quil's entire face got even brighter, if that's possible, as he quickly helped Jake change the belt on the old green pickup.

Jake shooed Quil out of the garage after the belt was changed, telling him to get back to his mate. After making sure Quil managed to get to his car without tripping from excitement, Jake went back into the office, to sit at his desk. He decided that he might as well tell the truck's owner that they could come get it tomorrow. "Hello, this is Jake's Auto Garage. I just wanted to tell you that your Chevy is finished and you can pick it up anytime tomorrow. Thank you, bye."

Jake sighed and leaned back in his office chair. The wall between his and Quil's desk was covered in pictures. Some pictures of the pack, some of each of their family's, even a few of the Cullens from before they left.

Oh the Cullens. Jake sighed again as his hands covered his eyes, remembering. After the confrontation with the Volturi, the Cullen's packed their bags and moved to Alaska. Naturally Jake missed his former best friend, but he knew it was for the best. They each had their own lives to live. Bella with Edward and her daughter, Renesmee. Jake as the pack Alpha, protecting La Push.

A few years after, Jake managed to take a few mechanic classes online and opened up his own garage in Forks.

As Jake's dark eyes scanned more of the pictures, his eyes landed on one of Quil and Claire. It was one Emily had probably taken, Quil was sitting on a chair with Claire passed out on his lap, princess crown on her head and fairy wings strapped to her back.

Jake sat up as he scanned the picture more intently. Quil's head was bent down to the little girl in his lap as he looked at his whole world. Jake could admit to himself how jealous he was of Quil. Jake desperately wanted a soulmate, to have someone who loved him unconditionally.

"I shouldn't focus on it so much, not everyone gets a soulmate. Remember it's rare Jake." Yet no matter how many times he told himself that he might not get a soulmate, he could feel his wolf almost growl in denial and curl up frustrated in the back of his mind.

Muttering under his breath about stupid wolves, Jake got up and started turning off his computer and the lights. Just as he locked the door to the garage and headed out to his car, the phone in his pocket started blasting the tune from the Good, the Bad, and the Ugly. Jake sighed and grabbed the phone out of his pocket.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Jake unlocked the door and stuck his keys into the ignition about to start the car.

"You need to get home Jake, right now. Bring the pack. The Council needs to talk to you. Now." Billy Black sounded more serious than Jake had heard in a long time.

"Okay I'll run there. What's happening Dad?" Jake quickly got back out of the car and glanced around to make sure no one was near.

"We'll talk when you get here." Billy immediately hung up.

Jake looked down at the screen of his phone seriously before he threw it back in the car and locked the door. He ran into the woods before stripping and shifting quickly. The Alpha let out a deafening howl, calling his pack members before running towards the Quileute Reservation.


	2. Desperate Measures

The light joyful sound of music could be heard in the forest, deep in the parts no man or animal went. If you were to follow these happy notes of sound, they would lead you to a beautiful two story cottage. Not beautiful in the way most people would think. There wasn't a sprawling porch and it definitely lacked the sophistication of some large house in the big city. No, this house was beautiful in a homey welcoming way.

The wooden roof was tall and pointed. The walls painted a light tan and the trim done in a dark green.

A small rock pathway led up to the green front door. Along that little path was strewn hundreds of flowers and plants. Almost everyone that you can think of.

The music drifted from an open window on the second story, where a young woman was working hard.

"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks. And now I'm trying to get back..."

Marilyn Wildes danced around the studio in the second story of her house, brush in hand and paint covering almost her entire body. Her long red hair flew through the air, following her little dance moves.

As she bounced, swayed, and shimmied to the music, Marilyn would add a stroke more color to the canvas laying on her easel.

It was a beautiful painting of a small meadow. The sun shining brightly, showing a scene of a man's tan hand gently holding a woman's smaller paler one.

I've been having this dream every night for the last three weeks. It was getting frustrating. The second before I can see the face of the man, I wake up.

The Mother must be trying to tell me something, I just can't figure out what.

I guess I should explain the Mother. Our kind, witches, worship the Mother goddess. We understand, and pray to the gods and goddesses of all religions, but the Mother is seen as the highest power. We pray to her in times of struggle and depending on the kind of witch, many of us gain power from her. Some, like my Aunt Silvia, even get messages from her directly.

I had thought about calling Silivia and asking her for guidance, but it always embarrasses me to need help. I am supposed to be the leader of my coven, not some little girl that doesn't know what to do. I shouldn't need help.

Being the leader is partly why i live in the woods out in the middle of nowhere.

Years ago, when I was much younger, my mother made a pact with the wolves in this area, promising them help if they ever needed it, in exchange for the protection of the covens secret.

After the wolves agreed, Monica, my mother, promised that there would always be a witch that lived near so the wolves would be able to contact the coven. She was gone now, but the pact still remained.

'Knock knock.'

Over the sound of my music, I could hear someone knocking at the door, immediately shutting off the music, I put down the paintbrush.

Who could be here? No one ever came out here, that's why I loved this place so much.

Slowly I walk down the stairs to the front door. Taking a deep breath, I turn the handle and crack it open.

On the other side is a tall man with russet colored skin, maybe a few years younger than me.

"Um hello. My name's Seth Clearwater."

Ah definitely one of the Quiluetes, I wonder if he's a wolf.

He seemed to be expecting me to introduce myself. I just raised my eyebrow, silently telling him to continue.

"The Quilete Council sent me over. They ask that you and your... um... family...? Please be at First Beach this Saturday at 7 o'clock in the evening. We need your help." My eyes grow wider the longer this Seth person talks.

So the council needs us... Whatever is happening must be bad. They've avoided asking for our help before, even when they had that big vampire/hybrid problem a few years back. We had helped them in small ways, so they didn't realize, regardless of the fact that they didn't ask for help.

I smirked, they must be desperate. And desperate wolves make for great fun.

"Well Seth. Tell the council that my coven and I will be there." I immediately slammed the door in his face after that.

Time to make a few calls.


End file.
